Magnet
by PrimoGiotto5510
Summary: Another request from lovepikachu12  My oh so loyal reader! XD Giotto and Tsuna are twins who have feelings for each other, What might happen? G27 Smut! Not very good at lemons so FORGIVE ME! DX


**Me: Another request by lovepikachu12!**

**Tsuna: ... Incest...**

**Me: Er... Tsuna, you okay?**

**Tsuna: ... Incest...**

**Me: O_O Okay... KHR does not belong to me...**

* * *

><p><em>A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart<br>Without my knowing it spreads into a burning passion  
>my butterfly flapped about aimlessly<br>leaving behind some powder on your hand  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Tsu-kun! It's time to go to school! C'mon, we're gonna be late!" A blonde teen yelled as he tried to drag his younger sibling out from his sky blue comforter.<p>

"Nngh... Five... more... minutes..." The said younger sibling moaned as he tried to break free from his sibling's grasp, to no avail.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, did you forget what day today is?" With that said, the brunette immediately sat up, head-butting the blonde teen in the process.

"Exam day! Holy mashed potatoes, I have to get changed quick!" Tsunayoshi grabbed his uniform and ran into the bathroom, momentarily forgetting his agonizing brother.

"Argh... That hurt..." Giotto groaned as he quickly sat up, "Hm... Tsu-kun looked cute in pajamas..." Giotto mumbled dreamily as he recalled the blue cloud printed pajamas his brother was wearing. "Wait... did I just... Oh god..."

* * *

><p><em>Pulling apart our intertwined fingers<br>moving from our lips to our tongues  
>What we're doing might be unforgivable<br>And that's precisely what got us so fired up_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lemon alert!<span>**

_"G-Giotto nii-chan! F-Faster!" Tsuna moaned as the blonde teen slowly begun to gain momentum._

_"Tsuna..." Giotto grunted huskily, eyes glazed with lust for the brunette. Thrusting faster and deeper, the blonde lowered his lips on the brunette's._

_"Nngh.. Ah!" Tsuna moaned again as Giotto licked his tongue, massaging it. That's when Giotto hit the tuna fish's sweet spot, making the teen go dizzy with pleasure-_

"Wh-" Giotto panted as he shot up in his bed, his hand clutching the white T-shirt he was wearing when he slept. "Did... I just...?" Giotto panted as he blushed ten folds of red.

"Gio-chan? What's wrong?" The blonde's head snapped into the direction of the voice, there standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes sleepily, was the source of his problem. Tsuna.

* * *

><p><em>I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit,<br>Please make me believe that this is not a sin  
>I want you to kiss me and repaint my body<br>I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Nothing's wrong... I'm fine, just a... nightmare..." Giotto smiled weakly and Tsuna frowned slightly.<p>

"Are you sure?" The brunette questioned further, the blonde nodded and forced a smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure... it'll all be okay, ne?" Tsuna hesitantly nodded before returning to his room.

"What have I done..." Giotto cursed as he changed his underwear. "I had a wet dream about... my brother?"

* * *

><p><em>It might be necessary for you to tie me up,<br>if you love me, then show me some fidelity.  
>I can't help but like weird things.<br>so let's just go as far as we can go  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Tsu-kun... I have to tell you something..." I stared at my brother for what seemed like hours. It was that weird feeling again, everytime Giotto nii comes near I get a warm feeling in my chest.<p>

"I... have... I've been having dreams about you lately..." Giotto says slowly, I blush slightly as I recall the wet dream I had about Giotto nii yesterday night. "I realized that... I love... you..." Giotto nii smiles.

"I..." I was speechless, Giotto nii have been feeling the same way about me? I blush lightly and smiles warmly at him. "I love you too, Gio-chan..."

* * *

><p><em>With a heart that has gone astray<br>we will melt so easily  
>That there's no free time for us<br>even to feel each other's tenderness.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Gio-chan, how long will you be gone?" Tsuna asked as his caramel brown orbs filled with tears. "Come back soon! You must come back for the inheritance ceremony, ne?" Giotto smiles sadly as he hugs his brother and lover.<p>

"I will, so try not to get yourself into trouble ne?" Tsuna pouts a bit before giggling cutely as Giotto kisses him lightly.

"Okay, I will!" With that said, the blonde turned and left the airport. "We never have time, ne?" Tsuna smiles sadly as he enters the limo.

* * *

><p><em>What has been repeating is not our dream<br>but the unmistakably realistic 'we'  
>I had known as soon as we touched, we wont be able to turn back<br>but that's fine, since you're my one and only love  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lemon alert!<span>**

"Gio-ch- ah!" Tsuna mewled as Giotto inserted another lubricated digit into his entrance, as soon as Giotto had gotten off the flight he had barged into Tsuna's room in the mansion and kissed him senseless, saying something of being deprived.

Scissoring the entrance, Giotto kisses his lover passionately, drawing out another moan from the brunette. "Tsu-kun..." Giotto grunted as he pulled out his fingers slowly. Positioning his weeping erection at Tsuna's tight entrance, he entered the mewling brunette with one swift thrust.

"Giotto!" the blonde man grinned in victory, he aimed for the sweet spot that made Tsuna go crazy with pleasure. Ramming harshly into the brunette, the blonde grunted lowly as he hears his lover moan his name over and over again, they climaxed together.

**Lemon over (A/N: Sorry, I'm no good at lemons... T_T) **

"Ne, Tsuna..." Giotto whispers softly to the brunette as he plays with a lock of brown hair.

"Nani, Giotto..." Tsuna mumbles tiredly.

"Marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Owari<span>**


End file.
